Survivor: China
Survivor: China '''is the third season of Katherine's Survivor Series, which began on June 27, 2014 and ended with a live reunion on August 2, 2014. It ended with Ian Hernandez beating Jessica Irvine at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-3 Jury vote. Ian won because of his respect his fellow tribe members had for him for playing a great physical and social game with them. Unlike Jessica, because Jessica would just stir the pot anytime she could, but had still played a great strategic game. At the reunion, Morgan McLeod won Player of the Season, while Ian Hernandez won Fan Favorite. Production There were two tribes: Xiong Moa, wearing black colored buffs, and Long, wearing red colored buffs. Xiong Mao and Long, panada and dragon respectively, two figures important to Chinese culture and image. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. 24 people applied, 8 were cut from casting, and 16 went on to be castaways to be competing in the game. The 16 castaways were revealed with tribal designations. People who did not make the cut were named as possible replacements for the season. Twists * '''Dragon Immunity Necklace: '''After the immunity challenge, the winning tribe would go to another competition to see who will win a visit to Tribal Council and also get the immunity necklace to save someone from the losing tribe not be voted off. * '''Double Tribal Council: '''The act of sending two tribes to Tribal Council on the same night, therefore eliminating two people from the game in one go. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''Several Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden around camp, allowing its owner to negate all votes cast against him by playing it before the votes are read. Castaways The Game '''Notes: Murphy used his Dragon Immunity Necklace on Jessie Kowalski, negating 4 votes against Episode Summaries Episode 1: "You're A Flop" *'Reward Challenge: '''Jump The Pole *'Immunity Challenge: Team Pushing *'Dragon Immunity Challenge: '''Last Man Standing Episode 2: "I Found The Idol" *'Reward Challenge: 'Point Boxes *'Immunity Challenge: 'No Gravity *'Dragon Immunity Challenge: 'Lost in Bamboo Episode 3: "Jumping is so hard" *'Reward Challenge: 'China Knows *'Immunity Challenge: 'Hop To The End *'Dragon Immunity Challenge: 'To The Top Episode 4: "Fixing the Problem" *'Reward Challenge: 'Back and Fourth *'Immunity Challenge: 'Trust Ball *'Dragon Immunity Challenge: 'The Great Climb Episode 5: "No Tripping" *'Reward Challenge: 'Sole Jump *'Immunity Challenge: 'Sliding Up And Down *'Dragon Immunity Challenge: 'Arrow The Castaway Episode 6: "Can We Vote It Out" *'Reward Challenge: 'Target Directed *'Immunity Challenge: 'Bamboo Fight *'Dragon Immunity Challenge: 'Hold The Plates Episode 7: "Oh God No" *'Reward Challenge: 'Shove Those Boxes In *'Immunity Challenge: 'To The Top and Back Down Episode 8: "That Was Stupid" *'Reward Challenge: 'Tipping You Down *'Immunity Challenge: 'In You Go Episode 9: "Blown Away" *'Reward Challenge: 'Stick Situation *'Immunity Challenge: 'Battle Royal Episode 10: "Didn't Want This Immunity" *'Reward Challenge: 'Sticky Situation *'Immunity Challenge: 'Dipping Episode 11: "Didn't Want This Immunity" *'Reward Challenge: 'Sole Builder *'Immunity Challenge: 'Slippery Fight Episode 12: "Didn't Want This Immunity" *'Reward Challenge: 'Swimming Pandas *'Immunity Challenge: 'Stay Clone Stay Episode 13: "Didn't Want This Immunity" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Ball Drop & Go Up *'Immunity Challenge: 'The Great Finale Episode 14: "China Reunion" *'Reunion: All of the sixteen past castaways reunite all together in one episode to share their thoughts about the season and finish some unfinished business. 'Voting History' 'Trivia' *This season is the third season to be introduced to Katherine's Survivor Series. *This seasons marks the first appearance of Dragon Immunity twist. This twist has the winning tribe all compete in a single player challenge for a dragon immunity necklace in which the winner will visit tribal council with the losing tribe and have the power to immune a player from the other tribe. *''China'' is the first appearance of the red color buffs. *This is the second season to have an equal merge, with both tribes having the same amount of castaways go into the merge phase of the game. **The first season being Aruba having the same amount of original tribe members merge. *Ben De La Creme has the most votes against herself in a single season with 13 votes against her. **Ben is tied with Crystal Cox and AJ Flora with the most votes against themselves in a single season with 13. *The only season to not have anyone use a Hidden Immunity Idol on themself or others. **Murphy Davidson used Dragon Immunity on Jessie Kowalski negating votes against her, but not being an idol.